pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Eldes
Vs. Eldes is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/31/2018. Story Ian and Magnemite enter the base suspended over the mouth of the volcano, entering a large room. Eldes stands in the middle of the room, watching in dismay. Eldes: So you are here. You couldn’t just leave it alone, could you? Ian: Why are you here? You serve as Verich’s or Greevil’s bodyguard, but why? Eldes: I don’t expect you to understand. We all do things we don’t want to. Ian: Your aura is wavering. As if you don’t know what the right thing to do is anymore. I refuse to battle a trainer who doesn’t know why he’s fighting. Ian walks towards Eldes, him caught off guard by the development. Eldes: (Distressed) Stop, stop! I command you to stop! You will not stop Master Greevil! Ian keeps walking, quickly approaching Eldes. He frantically thinks of what to do, opening two Pokéballs. Charizard and Pikachu come out, them roaring and shouting angrily at Ian. Ian stops. Eldes: (Anxiously) There! Your Pokémon and your grandfather’s, I believe. I have four Shadow Pokémon, and you are obligated to save them all! What do you say to that? Ian stares him down, as he motions his head forward. Magnemite takes the field, as Ian opens a Pokéball to choose Lucario. Magnemite: Mag. Lucario: Hur-rah! Eldes: Shadow Fire! Shadow Bolt! Ian: Zap Cannon! Aura Sphere! Charizard breathes a dark purple stream of fire, as Pikachu fires a dark purple stream of electricity. Magnemite fires a dark green sphere of electricity, firing it and blocking Shadow Fire. Lucario fires an Aura Sphere, it blocking Shadow Bolt. Ian: Spark to Zap Cannon. Close range Aura Sphere. Eldes: Shadow Rush. Shadow End! Magnemite is covered in electricity, charging at Charizard covered in dark aura. The two collide, knocking each other back. Magnemite then fires Zap Cannon, knocking Charizard to the ground paralyzed. Pikachu runs forward with a powerful dark aura. Lucario charges in and jumps over the Shadow End, firing Aura Sphere at Pikachu. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking Charizard in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian, it locking as he grabs it. Ian looks disappointed in Eldes. Ian: (Urging) If you’re going to battle me, (shouting) at least battle seriously! Eldes draws a new Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Eldes & Ian: Super Sonic! Crobat and Magnemite fire Super Sonic sound waves, the two confusing each other. Eldes: Shadow Down! Pikachu lets out a cry that releases a shadow pulse wave, lowering the defenses of Lucario and Magnemite. Ian: Aura Sphere! Zap Cannon! Eldes: Shadow Bolt! Acrobatics! Lucario fires Aura Sphere, which pushes through Shadow Bolt and strikes Pikachu, defeating him. Crobat strikes itself in confusion, as Magnemite fires Zap Cannon, striking and defeating Crobat. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Go! Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Pikachu in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian, it locking as he grabs it. Eldes returns Crobat. He opens two new Pokéballs, choosing Gallade and Blissey. Gallade radiates a dark aura, Ian eyeing it. Ian: Number three. Lucario, Metal Claw! Eldes: Blissey, Psychic! Gallade, Shadow Break! Ian: Super Sonic! Lucario forms silver energy claws, dashing at Gallade. Blissey uses Psychic, trapping Lucario in a purple energy field. Gallade charges with his arm encased in dark aura, going to strike. Magnemite releases Super Sonic, confusing Blissey. Psychic stops, as Lucario and Gallade collide. Lucario wins, striking Gallade and knocking him back. Eldes: Blissey, Rock Tomb! Ian: Me First! Zap Cannon! Blissey forms a giant boulder, as Lucario glows with a violet aura. She forms Rock Tomb and fires it before Blissey, burying her under the rubble. Magnemite fires Zap Cannon at Gallade, which dodges it. Eldes: Shadow Break! Ian: Magnet Bomb! Gallade charges with Shadow Break, as Magnemite fires a magnetic pulse wave. Gallade pushes through the pulse wave, and strikes Magnemite with Shadow Break. Ian: Lucario, Heal Pulse! Magnemite, Zap Cannon! Lucario glows with a rainbow aura, firing it and hitting Magnemite. It shimmers with healing energy as it forms and fires Zap Cannon. Gallade is struck and goes down on one knee. Ian: Snag Ball. Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Gallade in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian, it locking as he grabs it. Ian looks frustrated now. Ian: You’re not even trying to beat me! What is the point of this battle?! Eldes groans in distress, as he draws a Pokéball. He chooses Pelipper, her angrily screeching at them. She glows blue, a rain cloud forming overhead and causing a Drizzle. Ian: Crystal’s Pelipper. That has just made me angry. Lucario, divert Blissey with Metal Claw. And Magnemite, Spark! Eldes: Psychic! Shadow Storm! Lucario charges with Metal Claw, as Blissey stops her with Psychic. Magnemite charges in with Spark, as Pelipper flaps her wings and releases a dark purple cyclone. Magnemite is blown back by Shadow Storm, injured. Magnemite: (Groans) Magne. Ian: Aura Sphere! Zap Cannon! Lucario throws Aura Sphere, blasting Blissey back. Magnemite fires Zap Cannon, striking Pelipper and her falling to the ground. Ian unenthusiastically chucks a Snag Ball, it sucking Pelipper in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian, it locking. Ian then returns Lucario, Eldes looking insulted. Eldes: What are you doing?! This battle isn’t over yet! I still have Blissey! Ian walks forward, Blissey trying to get in his way. Ian lets off an intimidating aura, forcing Blissey to step aside. Eldes drops to his knees, broken. Eldes: I, I lost. Ian: This battle didn’t count. You were fighting out of obligation, not because of desire. All the other Cipher admins believed in the cause they were fighting for, but not you. I could sense your uncertainty even at Mt. Battle. So, why do you fight for Greevil? It’s not for Cipher. Eldes drops his head, chuckling. Eldes: Truly a remarkable trainer. Greevil, is my father. Ian gasps at this, as Eldes looks up. Eldes: Surprised? Ardos is my younger twin brother, and together we help our father in his plan of world conquest. But, stealing Pokémon? Making them these, heartless beings? It is not the way to be. He has enough money to travel to any region, to do whatever he wants. But he chose this route. I don’t understand why, but he’s my father. What else am I supposed to do? Ian bends down, getting at eye level with Eldes. Ian: I know what it’s like to disagree with one’s father. Mine wanted me to pursue a path that I didn’t want, so I defied him and made my own path. Just because he’s your father, doesn’t mean he’s right. It is not too late to do the right thing. Miror B. joined our side, you can too. Eldes: You, would really trust me to help you? Ian: Your Pokémon only evolve by friendship. That means you truly care for Pokémon. For the most part, I am an excellent judge of character. Ian stands up, offering his hand to help Eldes stand. Eldes takes it, standing up. Ian: The girl that came with you from Agate Village, Rui. She’s my half sister, though she doesn’t know that yet. Where is she? Eldes: Safe. We got her a room in this complex, and she has been staying in it. Ian: Get her to safety. My friends are on their way, so either to them or off the island. Eldes: Not to you? Ian: I’m facing Greevil. Where I’m going isn’t safe. Eldes nods, as he takes off running out a side door. Ian smirks. Ian: Too eager to please. Magnemite, I didn’t bring your Pokéball, so I can’t return you. Get back in the backpack and take a rest. Magnemite: Mag. Ian opens his backpack, Magnemite lowering itself inside it. Magnemite falls asleep, as Ian zips the bag back up. Ian: Now, for Greevil. End Scene Crystal runs towards an elevator, with Max, Ralts, Brendan and Emolga meeting up with her there. Crystal: Guys! I was wondering if you were going to make it! Brendan: We’re the ones who had been worried about you! Max: Doesn’t matter. Let’s take the elevator up! They all get into the elevator, as they all ride up. They come out on the cliffside by the mouth of the volcano, seeing an artificial base built over the mouth. A bridge leads towards it. Brendan: That doesn’t seem safe at all. Crystal: That’s where Ian is. And that’s where we’re going! Crystal runs towards the bridge, when a hand reaches up out of the mouth of the volcano. Crystal jumps back with a start, as Dakim climbs his way out. Max: Dakim! Dakim: Dah-haha! You thought you were rid of me, didn’t you?! I crushed Miror B, and I’ll do the same to you! Rhyperior! Dakim throws his Pokéball, choosing Rhyperior. Dakim: Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker! Crystal: Toxicroak! Shadow Break! Crystal throws a Pokéball, choosing Toxicroak. He swings Shadow Break, destroying the Rock Wrecker. He leaps and punches Rhyperior with Shadow Break, knocking him over. Max: Ralts, use Magical Leaf! Ralts fires green energy leaves, striking and injuring Rhyperior. Rhyperior roars and gets up, charging at them. Brendan: Aggron! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Aggron. Aggron collides with Rhyperior, stopping him in his tracks. Aggron lifts and throws Rhyperior, him falling down the mouth of the volcano. Dakim returns him, as he stares the group down. Dakim: Dah! You think you’ve won?! Cipher will destroy you! Dakim leaps into the air, soaring over them. He lands on the other side of the group, and leaps again, going down the side of the volcano. Everyone looks confused, looking around at each other. Crystal: Did he just, jump off the volcano? Max: Considering he climbed up the inside of a volcano, I think he’ll be fine. Brendan: At least he’ll be out of our hair. You think Miror B. is alright? Max: (Teasingly) Surprised to hear you care about him. Brendan: Well he kept you safe, didn’t he? I think that’s good enough for a pass from me. Voice: It’s a shame, really. Everyone turns to the bridge, Ardos standing in the way. Ardos: All that Cipher could muster fell to you four kids. All that Master Greevil has spent the past eight years building is crumbling so fast we can’t stop it. But I can stop the cascade by destroying you. Ardos throw three Pokéballs, choosing Bastiodon, Slaking and Rampardos. Everyone’s aura reader goes off, as Brendan is tense. Toxicroak is across from Bastiodon, Aggron from Slaking, and Ralts from Rampardos. Crystal: Roark’s Rampardos and Byron’s Bastiodon. Brendan: And dad’s Slaking. Who is this guy? Ardos: My name is Ardos. Now, battle begin. Main Events * Ian easily defeats Eldes, snagging Charizard, Pikachu, Gallade and Pelipper. * Eldes reveals that he and Ardos are the children of Greevil. * Eldes joins Ian's side. * Crystal, Brendan and Max defeat Dakim's final Pokémon. * Ardos begins the battle against Crystal, Brendan and Max. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max Villains * Cipher ** Eldes ** Dakim ** Ardos Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Ralts (Max's) * Crobat (Eldes') * Blissey (Eldes') * Rhyperior (Dakim's) Shadow Pokémon * Charizard (Eldes', snagged by Ian) * Pikachu (Eldes', snagged by Ian) * Gallade (Eldes', snagged by Ian) * Pelipper (Eldes', snagged by Ian) * Toxicroak (Crystal's) * Aggron (Brendan's) * Bastiodon (Ardos') * Slaking (Ardos') * Rampardos (Ardos') Trivia * Eldes having 4 Shadow Pokémon on hand is based off how he has that many in Pokémon XD. * Eldes lack of a will to fight negatively influenced his Pokémon's strength and abilities, which was why Ian defeated him so easily. * Eldes' Charizard was originally Ian's, Pikachu originally Eagun's, and Pelipper originally Crystal's. * Eldes is the only Cipher Admin to not use any Pokémon snagged from a gym leader. * It took the course of 3 episodes to officially defeat Dakim, requiring the work of 4 different trainers. * Ardos revealing his Pokémon the episode before his battle is the same as with Nascour. Both times they faced three opponents at once. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc